


「火王子/柯TJ」Love Actually (全)

by nejiang



Category: Fantastic Four, Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang





	「火王子/柯TJ」Love Actually (全)

1.

开门后Jack倚门靠了一会儿，宿醉和彻夜欢爱的余韵正在身体里蒸腾发酵，兴奋又疲倦。清晨的公寓里非常安静。这个时间TJ应该还在床上做着美梦，Jack轻轻挪动身体，回到房间后澡也没洗直接把自己扔进被团里。

等他睡完回笼觉醒过来时，时间已经到了下午。床边的手机响个不停，Jack拿过来看到屏幕上显示的名字时，无声笑了。他摁掉来电，带着莫名愉悦的心情走进浴室，放满一缸热水。

昨晚遇到的男人让他很是满意。Jack泡在热水里，舔了舔嘴唇，赤裸的肩膀和胸前零星印着新鲜的艳红色的吻痕。虽然睡了一觉，尾椎和后穴里依然一阵阵发麻，甜美和酥软的感觉挥之不去，那么猛烈又持久，魂魄都要被摇散的高潮他很久没有过了。然而，尽管如此，他还是在早上趁男人睡着的时候离开了。他以为只是一夜情的关系，但是男人不知什么时候把自己的号码输到他的手机里，看到来电显示的名字，昨晚狂浪的回忆一下子向他涌来。

他不介意有第二次。

但是他想看看能被渴求到什么程度。

倦意渐渐被暖热的水流冲散，Jack惬意地舒展开身体，思绪也像水波一样在“回电”和“等对方再打来”之间来回摆动。眼前又回想起那张介于男孩和男人之间英俊迷人的脸庞。昨晚被搭讪的时候，他没能一下子认出对方来，只是觉得有些眼熟，直到对方徒手表演调制Dancing Leprechaun，火焰腾空而起时他终于想起来他在报纸上看到过他的报道。

能操纵火的异能者，他想起那双手在他身上点起的火焰，浴缸里冷掉的水都仿佛沸腾。外面突然响起的关门声打断Jack的绮思，他披上浴袍走出浴室。

是TJ回来了。

“我都不知道你出门了。”Jack对厨房里倒水喝的人说。

“我可知道你是玩到早上才回来。”TJ喝完水对Jack挤挤眼，肉鼓鼓的脸颊上飘着两朵小红晕。

Jack心照不宣的笑道，“抱歉，吵醒你了。”

“也没有啦，是我自己睡不着。”喝了杯水还觉得不够，TJ打开酒柜拿了瓶Whisky，用眼神询问Jack要不要也来一杯，Jack点点头，TJ一边倒酒一边继续说，“还记不记得我跟你说的开夜店的计划？我刚刚找到投资人了！”

“哦？”Jack接过酒杯随意坐下，身上的水滴还没擦干，顺着发丝滴到雪白的颈窝里，脸上泛着沐浴后的潮红。

“我刚刚去了Torch Plaza和Mr. Storm见面。”

正在喝酒的Jack听到某个名字时微微一愣，“Mr.⋯⋯Storm？”

“对啊，”TJ点点头，“你刚到这里可能不知道，他在这边很有名的，本人比杂志照片还要帅啊。”TJ的脸上闪着光，兴奋又有点羞涩的样子，“他竟然对我的计划很感兴趣，我们还约了明天晚上一起吃饭讨论一些细节，我简直不敢相信⋯⋯”

“原来你去了那里。”Jack轻声说。真巧，他早上正是从那里出来。

沉浸在自己情绪里的TJ自顾自说下去，“他的眼睛真是好迷人，身材也赞，隔着衣服都能看到下面的肌肉曲线，和蕴含的力量。”

Jack在心里默默赞同。明明只是肉体关系，但是被那双蓝眼睛注视的时候莫名会错觉自己是他的整个世界。若有若无一点挑逗与戏谑的眼神，只是被注视他就兴奋起来了，后来被带到他住的地方，彼此脱了衣服，调情时的暧昧和忍耐终于能毫无顾忌激烈碰撞。男人强壮优美的肌肉线条比看起来还要让人爱不释手，把他圈在怀里勒紧时，呼吸都变成困难，更不必说在湿腻的股间驰骋的火热欲望，像要把他揉碎。

“我甚至有点不敢看他，但是又很期待再见面。已经好久没有这样过了，你知道，自从上次⋯⋯之后，没想到我还可以再爱上什么人⋯⋯”TJ在Jack旁边坐下来，抱着一个靠枕来回揉搓，声音越来越低，“虽然有种直觉他对我也是有兴趣的，但是不知道他能不能接受男人，之前他还没有传出过这样的绯闻呢，我可不能再爱上已婚男人了。”

“有很多事你想都想不到。”Jack回过神，其实没什么可怀念和不舍的，不过是一夜情对象而已，即使不是Jack，对方也会搭讪别的人，今天就轮到了他的弟弟。TJ的话他漏听了大半，但是听到了最后一句，他知道弟弟不能再受一点伤害了，“你并不了解对方，在确认他真的很爱你以前，不要先爱上。”

“但是这又不是能凭意志控制的事。”TJ星星眼看着Jack，新恋情尚未开始他已经在幸福面前激动羞涩了。“我先去补个觉，然后想想要不要给他打个电话。”TJ从沙发里站起来，走向卧室。

“Tommy。”Jack叫住了他。

“嗯？”TJ回头。

不确定接下来的话要不要说，Jack犹疑的看着好不容易重新振奋起来的TJ。最终他叹口气，轻声说，“我很高兴看到你恢复的不错。”

TJ笑了笑，空气里都是甜香，“已经半年了呢，咦，你的脸色怎么这么难看，不舒服吗？”

Jack摇摇头，也回他一个笑容，“大概是还没睡够，头有点晕，我也再去补觉好了。”

回到卧室里关上房门，电话又响起来。Jack看了眼来电显示，推开窗把手机扔出窗外。

 

 

2.

Johnny一直打到手机没电，电话也没有接通。明明昨晚也很享受来着，怎么一觉醒来电话也不接。然而除此以外他也没有别的联系方式了，甚至不知道对方住在哪里。

“你这样不行。有些人你越主动他就逃的越远，适时放下手他反而会来主动联系你。”

办公桌后，几乎和Johnny一模一样的面容对他说。

Johnny太无聊了。在酒吧里一见钟情的人滚床之后就消失不见，让他制定好的约会A，约会B，约会C计划全无用场，只能无所事事跑到哥哥的办公室来打发时间，反正就在他楼下，想走也随时可以。

Curtis刚说完他的电话就响了，他看了眼屏幕，不禁向愁苦脸的弟弟露出一个欠揍的得意微笑。

“你好，是Storm先生吗？”电话接通后，一个可爱的有点鼻音的声音传过来。

“我是。”

“啊，我是TJ，下午刚刚和你碰过面，打算开夜店⋯⋯”

“我知道你是谁。”Curtis走到窗边，语气里不自觉带点笑意，“有什么事吗？”

“嗯⋯⋯就是想再跟你说一下谢谢，谢谢你支持我的计划，我很高兴，期待明晚见面。”

“没什么，你的计划很详尽，投资收益率很高，我要感谢你才对。”

电话那边传来轻轻的笑声，“你很忙吧，我不打扰你了，明晚见。”

挂断电话后，Curtis对Johnny玩味的笑容挑了下眉，“看我说的没错吧。”

“你的‘下午茶小甜点’？”

“你不知道我为了这顿甜点筹划了多久。”

“真的？”萎靡的Johnny嗅到八卦的味道精神起来，“说说看。”

Curtis眺望窗外沉思了一下，似乎在考虑该从哪里说起，想了几秒钟，他对着五十层外渐渐点亮的夜色说，“第一次看到他是在半年前，一场慈善义演活动上，我代表公司例行公事去捐款，受捐助的学校校长表示感谢，我致辞演讲，握手，合影，都是老套的东西，之后的钢琴表演也是，直到他上台。他当时看起来有点憔悴，然而笑起来的时候⋯⋯”Curtis突然停了下来，脸上的神情也和窗外的夜色一样捉摸不清，“可惜演奏结束，等我找到后台时他已经不见了。我问了工作人员，没人认识他，都说他是看到招募计划临时加入的，除了一个名字缩写，什么也没留下。我花了将近半年时间，直到上个月终于找到了。他的来历不简单，我费了番力气查到原来他是Shiloh的王储。”

“那个还在实行君主制的国家？”

“对，然而只能查到他是来纽约留学，除了一个被警方封印的记录，其余的经历一片空白。调查的人告诉我他正在筹资开夜店，暗中把他当时正在谈的两个投资人踢出局，现在终于轮到我了。”

“哇哦。”Johnny听完鼓鼓掌，“真是可敬到了可怕的地步。啧啧。”

Curtis平静地看他一眼，“现在你知道你的等待其实才刚刚开始了。”

Johnny点点头，“等了半年，甜点升级成豪华大餐，明天终于可以开席了。”

“这就是你无趣的地方。”Curtis听起来很不赞同，他摸了下脸上的胡茬，对Johnny说，“总是等不及一口就吃光，没尝出滋味就换到下一个目标。”

Johnny眯起眼回味了一下昨天急火火吃下的人，意犹未尽地反驳，“第一口是有点急，但是后面慢慢品味，吃了一晚上呢。可惜还是没吃够。”说完，当即站起来走向门口。

“去哪里？”Curtis问。

“向你学习，开始调查。酒吧里那么多人，说不定有认识他的。”

 

Johnny在和Jack相识的酒吧打听一晚，可惜既没等到本人出现，也没遇到认识他的人。第二天，羡慕的看着对着满衣柜几乎一模一样的西装挑选许久，精心装扮一番却故作若无其事的哥哥去约会。

他的电话依然无法接通。

 

 

3.

Jack依然觉得有点头晕——显然不是因为缺少睡眠，他已经在床上躺了一整天，醒来睡去，昏昏沉沉间看着TJ不停地试衣服。TJ试完了自己的衣柜，又跑来试他的，他的床上，沙发上，书桌，地板，铺满了各式各样的衣裤。

“你再试下去就不用去了。”Jack看了眼窗外渐渐稀薄的日光说，随手拿过床头的酒瓶给自己倒上一杯。

“我知道！我知道！”经过一天的努力，TJ终于决定穿上他最喜欢的黑色紧身仔裤，但是却在休闲西装和紧身夹克之间无法抉择。他赤裸着上身手里拿着好不容易进入短名单的几件外套，在试衣镜前轮番比划。镜里的人鼓着脸颊，紧身裤将两条长腿修饰得更加细长，紧紧裹住翘鼓鼓的屁股，每件试下来都好看得让人难以选择。他回头向哥哥求助，“Jack，你觉得上面也是紧身的比较好吗？”

“如果你想浑身写满‘求操’的话那无疑是个好选择。”Jack咽下一大口酒，辛辣的酒液划过喉咙，眼睛里都开始发烫。他不确定是否该鼓励刚从情伤里恢复过来的弟弟去和一个花花公子交往，强硬的阻止显然是不明智的——TJ正像陷入热恋一样痴迷对方，按照父母的老方法行事无疑会再次伤害到他，而且，一部分的自己会觉得那是类似于嫉妒或者苦涩的情绪在作祟，尽管理智上知道那完全是无稽之谈。

“有那么明显吗？”TJ听到鼓着的脸颊微微红了，他小声说，“不过，我是想试探一下他的反应啦。”

Jack舔掉嘴唇上的酒精，“比起试探他是不是想睡你，先试探下他的为人，有没有女朋友，或者男朋友，比较好。同样的错误你也不想犯第二次不是吗？”

“被你说的我都有点犹豫要不要去了。”TJ看了眼时间，水濛濛的眼睛睁大，“不早了我要赶紧走了！拿中哪件是哪件吧！”

试了一天，最后随手拿一件就急忙出门了。Jack不禁为TJ担心，看来弟弟还是没从失败中吸取教训，或许他应该前去暗中观察，如果那个轻薄的家伙敢对弟弟不轨的话，他不介意当场拆穿他。

拿定注意Jack马上起床，TJ告诉过他餐厅的名字，下楼揽上车后他坐在车里却开始质疑自己的做法。到底是为了保护TJ，还是想要满足自己的私欲，亲眼看到那个人两意三心好让自己死心？他的心砰砰跳着，竟无法看清自己。

犹豫了一会儿，他刚想让司机掉头，突然接到了TJ的语音留言，声音听起来有点杂乱。

“Jack，我想了想你说的话，有点害怕，也许我该停下来好好想一想，但是又很想再见到他，我⋯⋯”

留言到这里突然断了，Jack把电话打过去，却一直是无法接通的忙音。他马上改变主意，不断催促司机加快速度。

“前面那条路好像出了事故，我们换条路吧。”司机说。

Jack应允，心里突然被蒙上一层阴影，不由得想起TJ来这里留学的缘由。不管走哪里他只想快点赶到，确认一切平安无事。

 

 

4.

Curtis赴约后，Johnny也从家里出来，碰运气一样在街上四处晃荡，期待在茫茫人海里和他朝思暮想的人偶遇。

果然不可能。逛了一会儿，他在心里嘲笑自己。茫然不知接下来的方向，衣袋里的电话开始震动，他激动的掏出手机却看到了哥哥的名字，失望的按下接听键。

“Johnny我堵在路上了，TJ的电话打不通，我需要你立刻去餐厅一趟，飞过去，告诉他等我一下，马上就到，一会儿我把他照片发给你。”

Johnny像出任务一样飞速到了餐厅，Curtis的照片还没发过来，但是他在门口看到了一个意想不到的人，简直不敢相信自己的运气。

“Jack！”Johnny马上忘了自己的任务，向Jack扑了过去。

Jack看到Johnny心里一紧，尽管做好了准备，然而真看到他的时候还是有些控制不住的情绪四处泛滥。他抿了下嘴唇，努力装作平静的样子问，“TJ在哪里？”

“TJ？这名字好熟啊。”Johnny歪头在记忆里搜索。

听到他这么说，Jack瞬间火大，揪住他的前襟，把他拽到没人的地方，压低声音说，“你还装什么？你做过的那些事以为我不知道吗？你和别人乱搞我管不着，但是如果你敢欺骗我弟弟我绝不饶你！”

“你在说什么？你弟弟是谁？”看着那双比记忆里还美丽的大眼睛，Johnny疑惑地问道。

Jack定定看他一眼，好像被从脚底抽走力气，愤怒和焦虑化作失望伤心，他对Johnny摇摇头，不想再和他纠缠，转身要去到餐厅里寻找TJ。

“Jack！”看到心上人突然露出那么悲伤和脆弱的表情，Johnny难以抑制心里的冲动，冲过去从后面抱住Jack，脸埋进Jack的颈窝里，有些闷闷的声音传进Jack耳中，“你别走，你不知道这两天我有多想你。是，我以前是有过别人，但你是第一个让我想安定下来好好交往的人，我一看到你就喜欢的不得了，我知道我应该按照正确的恋爱流程，从约会开始，一步一步来，但我实在等不及了，你这么诱人，不快点下手怎么行？我的心意是真的，给我个机会证明好不好？”

男人火热的气息落在Jack后颈，说的话仿佛也带了滚烫的温度，让他的眼眶一阵阵发热。然而转念想到这些烫人心肺的情话不知道是几手货时，他只想在自己软弱的相信以前快点离开。他挣扎了几下，但是抵不过对方的蛮力，Johnny像只大型犬一样舔他的颈侧，搂着他的双手也不安分的伸进他的衣摆里，在光滑的肌肤上肆无忌惮地揉摸。“那天晚上你不是也很喜欢吗？我记得你后来腿都软了，还舍不得让我停下来，怎么突然就不理我了？”碰到熟悉的细腻触感，Johnny不禁放松钳制，摸向越来越难以启齿的地方，毛茸茸的脑袋不住在Jack颈间嗅他好闻的味道。

放松后的怀抱很容易就被挣脱了，有什么滚烫的东西从Jack眼角飞落。他不顾身后的呼喊跑向远处的人群。

Johnny不解地看着Jack远去的背影，落到他手上的，是Jack的眼泪吗？

手机又开始不断作响，是未读消息提示，Curtis终于把照片发过来了。Johnny记起自己的任务，他点开图片。迷人的蓝眼睛里满是不可思议。

 

*

Curtis发送完照片，前面拥堵的车流一点移动的痕迹也没有。等了一会儿后，终于开辟出疏散车道。

远处隐约听到救护车的声音。

汽车缓缓向前开着，离被路障隔离出的事故地点越来越近，当Curtis无意看见出事的车辆里，那个熟悉的侧脸时，他的心跳都要停了。

 

*

Jack找遍餐厅也没看到TJ，他一遍遍拨出TJ的号码，几乎要放弃时电话终于接通。

“谢天谢地。”Jack说，“电话一直不通，餐厅也找不到你，又要被你吓死了。”

“又让你担心啦。”TJ听起来有点虚弱，“去的路上出了点意外，不过已经没事了，还遇到了Curtis！他陪我一起来到市立综合医院。这就是缘分吗？”后面的话刻意压低音量，显然提到的人正在旁边陪着他。

“Curtis？Who the hell is Curtis？”

“诶？我不是和你说了嘛。”

 

*

TJ放下电话，吐吐舌头，出去接电话的Curtis也回到病房里，在他旁边坐下来。

“抱歉，晚餐泡汤了。”TJ对身边的男人说，可怜兮兮的咬了咬下唇。

“晚餐算什么，你没事就好。头还晕吗？”

Curtis的大手在他额前停了片刻，好闻的烟草和香水混合的味道飘到面前。TJ想说轻微脑震荡又不是发烧，不需要测温。不过那只手好暖，他喜欢男人的碰触和被照顾关爱的感觉，于是乖乖闭上眼，任对方摸了一会儿。

“我哥哥刚打来电话，他一会儿会来看我。”

“嗯，我弟弟也要过来。”

病房外人来人往，Curtis和TJ在安静的房内默默微笑对视，粉红色的泡泡从门缝里溢到走廊。

到医院外的空中。

Jack坐在黄色出租车里，穿过人群和霓虹，慢慢驶向粉红色的医院。

在他的上空，一团热烈的火焰也向同一方向疾速飞去。灿烂的光芒在空中留下一道直线残影，绕过地球一圈，又一圈，终会与另一点相遇，相交。

世界是圆的。

幸福也是。

 

5.

VIP病房里非常宽敞。然而三个男人围在单人病床前还是显得局促。

Curtis双手插在长裤口袋里，像主持日常会议一样不露声色。

Jack一进门时的惊讶表情很快变得平静，看不出在想什么。

TJ和Johnny的视线在其他人脸上转圈。

TJ想说点什么，眼前两两相像的四个人碰到一起的确是种难得的巧合，但是这莫名诡异的气氛是从何而来呢。

Johnny想，再没人说话他一定会笑出来。

“我很抱歉，TJ在和我赴约的路上发生意外。”沉默片刻，Curtis对Jack说。

哥哥的话成功让Johnny把到嘴边的笑容憋回去，他难掩笑意看向送到面前的心上人。

Jack看了看TJ腿上厚厚的石膏，目光转向弟弟身边西装笔挺的男人。或许是胡须和眼神的关系，男人看起来相当成熟和阴郁，除此之外，他和Johnny几乎一模一样。而Johnny，都不需要用余光去看，Jack知道自己早被他兴味盎然的眼神视奸无数次了。

但是发现让他耿耿于怀的事其实只是场误会，他也需要努力抑制一下才不会把突如其来的喜悦表现出来。

Jack转身背对着Johnny的目光，对Curtis说，“意外随时可能发生，不能怪你。”

“话虽如此，”Curtis离TJ又近了一点，看着他头顶的小卷毛说，“我还是希望能给我个机会作为补偿。”

“你想怎么补偿？”Jack眯起眼睛问。

“我想把TJ接到我家来照顾他直到康复，当然，如果你不放心的话也可以一起住过来，有足够的地方。”

“没错！”Johnny听到Curtis的提议大为赞同，马上给哥哥一个“干的漂亮”的眼神，他走到Jack身后对着那泛红的耳垂说，“不够住还可以来我家，反正你也不是第一次了。”

Jack挑起眼尾向后看一眼，接着往旁边挪了一步，然而身后的气息也跟他一起挪了过来。

TJ抬头，不敢置信的望向俯视他的男人，两人视线相碰后他又羞涩地别开头，看到Jack和Johnny之间好像哪里不对，疑惑地问，“你们认识吗？”

“当然。”

“我不同意。”

Johnny和Jack同时说道。

“为什么？”意识到Jack在否定什么，Johnny忙问。

“你的好意我心领了，不过似乎TJ还是跟我回Shiloh休养更为妥当，反正只要一个电话国安局就会派专机来接我们。”

“Jack⋯⋯”TJ瞬间像垮掉的小动物一样望着他。

“这样的话，究竟怎样更妥当还是应该询问一下当事人的看法。”Curtis坐下来，平视TJ柔声问他，“你是怎么想呢？要不要来我家住？”大手从衣袋里伸出来轻轻蹭蹭TJ露在外面的手背。

“那⋯⋯会不会打扰到你呢？”

“怎么会。”

Jack被TJ气得翻个白眼，那个没出息的小软蛋早就被迷得七荤八素，就差对人家摇屁股了。

“我想去⋯⋯我在这边还有课要上呢。”TJ用可怜兮兮的委屈脸对哥哥说。

Jack无奈在心里叹气。他之前想要阻止是因为怕TJ受到伤害，误会解除后现在看来，那个男人对TJ的占有欲简直昭然若揭，他也没立场再阻止下去。

“Yes！”

看到Jack和缓下来的脸色，Johnny兴奋地抱住他。

 

Curtis的家的确像他说的那样足够大。一整层楼的面积再有十个TJ也能住得下。

“楼上那层是我的。”Johnny在Jack身后低声说，“你之前该不会是把我哥当成我，以为我也对你弟弟有意思吧？”

被说中心事的Jack保持面无表情继续向前走，那个恼人的声音也继续在他耳边念叨，“你真是太有才了Jack！伤心了是不是？所以才不理我？哈哈哈哈哈你真是太可⋯⋯”

后面的话被Jack挡在了门外。终于清净了。

临时借住的房间布置得简洁明亮，一整面落地玻璃俯视脚下繁华的闹市中心和大面积绿地公园。Jack脱下外套躺到舒适的大床上，像过山车一样的心情慢慢平静后，困倦疲惫压得他几乎睁不开眼。然而显而易见的是，他的“和TJ住一间房”的要求完全被忽视了。习惯掌控的Jack忽然有点不爽，他想给TJ打个电话，确认他一切都好，手机适时响了起来，Jack拿起电话，以为是TJ向他道晚安，没想到是一个未知号码发来的照片。

是他自己的照片，穿着军队制服，表情严肃看着远方。收到照片后，紧跟着传进来一条短信，Jack一看就知道是谁发来的了。

「这张拍的美死了，你穿制服真合适，更显得皮肤白嘴唇红，如果制服下面什么都没穿，屁股里还有我的精液，就更美了。爱你，啵！（爱心）」

看来有人已经通过某种渠道搞到了他的新号码。

Jack完全不想回复他。

没等他关机，又传进来两张照片。显然是最近拍的，被单上的火焰花纹他还记得，他不想看床上裸身横躺的人，飞速下拉，下面那张却更加过分，是上一张的面部特写，清楚记录了自己高潮时挂着泪意乱情迷的表情。

Jack的大眼睛睁圆了。他一点也没发觉Johnny是什么时候拍下这些照片，以及是不是还有更多在他的手机里。

「想你。这两天就靠这些照片活过来，还有更多更精彩的，要不要看？开门吧！（爱心）」

Jack抑制住再次想把手机扔出窗外的冲动。他让自己冷静，开门就正中那家伙的下怀。两秒钟后，飞向墙壁的手机撞碎了小桌上的花瓶，碎片散落一地。反正也不是他的家，心里升起一点点报复后的快感。

他盖上松软的棉被，梦里还撇着嘴。

 

6.

与Jack几墙之隔的另一边，TJ觉得自己像做梦一样。

从医院到车上，从车上到Curtis家里，男人一直把他抱进抱出，两人默契的假装地球上从没有过轮椅这种东西。一直到被放在异常宽大柔软的床上。

七绕八绕穿过许多房间，TJ有点被绕晕，而且在男人暖热的怀里，除了偷看头顶英俊的下颌线条，感受紧拥着他的强劲胸肌外，他也无暇顾及其他。现在终于注意到眼下这个房间作为客房来说未免有点奢侈。

看出他的疑问，Curtis对他说，“这是我的卧室。”

“诶？”

“我不习惯佣工在家里过夜，所以晚上这层楼里除了我们没有别人。如果你要起夜去卫生间的话，自己肯定不方便，不如住在我的房间里让我帮你。”

“这样啊⋯⋯”

“反正床足够大，你不会介意吧？”

“介意是不介意啦，不过⋯⋯”

“怎样？”男人在他旁边坐下，身上强势的雄性荷尔蒙扑面而来。

TJ看着Curtis隐在胡须后的脸小声说，“我现在就有点想去卫生间⋯⋯”

“我带你去。”男人说着又把他横抱起来。

“不、不用啦，给我轮椅或拐杖什么的，我自己就可以的。”TJ抓着男人的衣襟说。

“没有那种东西。”

 

房间太大，走了一会儿才到卫生间。Curtis想用为小孩子把尿的方式帮TJ，遭到了强烈的反对。

“我自己可以解决的！你出去等我就好了。”

“卫生间里很滑，你自己摔倒怎么办？”

反对又被反对回去。

“那、那你扶着我总可以了吧？扶着就可以了。”TJ眨巴眨巴大眼睛，向男人打商量。

“那好吧。”

Curtis让TJ单脚站在地上，有力的手臂把住他的腰间，从后面抱着让TJ靠在他胸前。

卫生间里也十分空旷安静，TJ有点担心Curtis会不会听到自己越来越快的心跳声，在男人的注视下迟迟无法拉下裤链。

“还要我帮忙吗？”

在镜子里捕捉到TJ闪躲的眼神，Curtis微笑着低声问他，一边问一手已经探到TJ胯间。

隔着衣料并没有什么直接碰触，但是却比被赤裸的摸到还让人难耐。

拉开拉链的声音在密闭空间里传开。

剥落的金属声让空气都躁动起来。

胀热的感觉一直传到头皮，TJ咬住下唇，努力抑制住身体某处要发生的变化。如果被发现这样都能变硬，他也没脸见人了。他挡住男人的手，自己把需要排泄的器官拿出来，对准洁净的便池，默默闭上眼，假装是自己一个人在正常的解决个人问题。

然而，胯间明明很胀，但就是无法倾泻而出。

“怎么？”

Curtis侧头看向怀里的人，眼前的长睫毛颤了颤，慢慢睁开，大眼睛里的水汽好像下一秒就会溢出来。

软软的几乎带着哭腔的声音向男人求助，“你、你看着，我出不来⋯⋯你不要看！”

一只细软的手覆上Curtis的双眼，手的主人丝毫没意识到动作里的撒娇意味。

Curtis非常受用，磨蹭下那只手，他靠向TJ发红的耳廓问，“现在可以了？要不要我帮你嘘一下？”说着嘴唇贴过去，“嘘——嘘——”火热的气息吹进TJ耳朵里。

骤然升高的温度差点让TJ羞昏过去。

神奇的是，被像小孩子一样对待，生理上再也绷不住，身前终于传来羞耻的水流声。排泄出的刹那，TJ眼前一暗，不自觉发出一声短促的呻吟。如果不是身后坚实的身躯抱紧了他，他一定会滑到地板上。最后两滴也挤净后，男人体贴的帮他甩了甩，放进内裤里，拉上拉链。

TJ舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，视线不小心和Curtis相碰后，马上移开。

男人低声笑着抱起他发软的身体，安慰道，“没关系，上厕所时被人看到不是很正常么。”

那怎么一样。TJ闷闷的想。

再挨到床上，在男人帮助下换了睡衣后，总算能放松的躺下了。

刚刚第一天而已，甜蜜的折磨还要持续几个月。TJ苦恼又幸福的想着，模模糊糊睡着了，没发现男人的嘴唇在他脸上停了很久。

 

7.

Jack一夜好梦。

早上想看下手机才想起来昨天又被他摔坏了，证据就在地板上。

他需要一部新手机。Jack走过满地花瓶和手机碎片打开门，看到门外地毯上躺着的一团东西时，皱了下眉。他轻轻从旁边迈过去，柔软的鞋底在厚重的地毯上全无声息，然而走到一半还是被一只手抓住了。

从棉被下伸出的手准确握住了Jack的脚踝。Johnny迷恋的摩挲着手下细腻赤裸的触感，从被团里探出头。

“宝贝早！要去吃早饭了吗？”空着的另一手抓抓短短的发茬，Johnny眯着眼，还没完全睡醒，“吃完早饭我们去约会吧！你刚来纽约不久，正好带你逛逛，路线我都计划好了。”

Jack是不想和他一起吃早饭的，对他说的约会计划也没有兴趣。不过既然TJ也对他说“Jack来一起吃早饭嘛，这里的omelet也很好吃哦。”他勉为其难在餐桌前坐下，四人聚在餐厅开始早餐时间。

丰盛的美式早餐，面包和咖啡的香气让心情都变好了。Jack坐在TJ对面，看着弟弟旁边的男人巨细无遗为TJ搭配好食物放到餐盘里，嘱咐他多吃点这个，多吃点那个，一副要把TJ照顾到失去自理能力从此再也离不开他的样子。Jack口中香嫩的omelet的味道变得复杂起来。

不断吃着男人堆在盘里的食物，TJ肉嘟嘟的脸颊显得更鼓了，察觉到Jack的目光，他对哥哥笑了下，发自内心的幸福笑容，心里的蜜淌满一地。

Jack看看他，最终只是笑着对他说，“你该减肥了。”

“是吗？”TJ瞪大双眼，明明是问Jack的话，眼神却看向了Curtis。

“当然不是。”男人望着TJ保证。又收获了一个甜笑。

Jack忽然有点羡慕，他低下头装作喝咖啡的样子掩饰自己，意外发现不知何时自己的餐盘里也被堆满了，虽然是笨拙的每样挑一点堆在一起，既没考虑到他的口味，也没有搭配可言，却有一种需求刚好被满足的暖融融的感觉。他看向旁边的男人，对方向他眨了下眼。

Jack又端起咖啡杯。

Johnny手肘撑在桌上，心满意足托腮看着Jack藏在杯后的唇角弧度，他伸手去拿餐桌中间的三明治，“不小心”擦过Jack放在桌上的手背。

上午的阳光把通透的房间照得像个会发光的玻璃盒子。

“听TJ说你是来美国玩的？”TJ面前的餐盘再也放不下什么，Curtis有空闲向Jack问道，“准备呆多久？”

“我是来看看TJ在这边过得怎么样，顺便做些考察，没定什么时候回去。”

“那就不要回去了。”Johnny凑近了一点对Jack说，“我可以做终身陪同，陪你考察。”

“这的确是个好机会，不过两位王储都在国外，国王不会担心么？”

Jack不置可否，“还好许多工作在这边也可以做。”

“等下，你这里粘到点东西。”Johnny不着痕迹又凑近了点，在Jack注视下拇指蹭蹭他的唇角，然后打个响指，“好了！”说完也不好好坐回自己的位置，继续腻在Jack身边。

“那可以多呆一阵，等我的脚好了我们可以一起出去玩，你才来不久我还没带你好好逛一逛呢。”TJ兴味盎然看着对面的两个人说。

“吃好了？”Curtis侧头问TJ，小卷毛舔掉嘴唇上的油光点点头。

Curtis毫无顾忌抱起TJ，对另外两人说，“你们慢慢吃，我们先走了。”

 

早餐堪称愉快，如果不是最后话还没说完弟弟就被公然打包带走。

“Jack，你换身衣服，我们出门吧。”Johnny和Jack一起离开餐厅，对他说。

“去哪里？”

“下午有场赛车比赛你要看吗？看完可以去家新开的餐厅吃晚饭，到了晚上，嘿，能做的事就更多了。”

Johnny正在查看他的“约会计划”，走廊的阳光穿过大幅玻璃窗落在他身上，光线几乎和他的皮肤、发色融为一体，像个闪闪发光最光明俊朗的大男孩。但他其实是一个浴火英雄。

一点也没察觉到Jack的眼神，Johnny滔滔不绝继续畅想他安排的首次约会。

“我换衣服，你不要进来。”Jack的眼睛水汽重，凝望的时候更显得深情。

“好，我在门口等你。”Johnny笑着说。

 

Johnny等了一个小时Jack都没有出来，他敲过门，大声喊他的名字，打过内线电话，Jack就像从里面消失一样，一点声息也没有。

“你以为这样我就没办法了吗？你等着！”

Johnny气势汹汹走到Curtis的房间，猛拍门板，一点也不考虑里面的人在做什么。

庆幸的是，里面的人什么也没做。门很快开了。

Curtis皱眉问他，“怎么了？”

“你把Jack房间的备用钥匙给我。”

Curtis把Johnny让进门，转身去找放钥匙的地方，随口问他，“又把你关外面了？”

“他上一秒还答应我一起出去，下一秒关上房门怎么也不肯开了。他到底是怎么想的？耍我吗？”Johnny脱下夹克外衣，重重摔在Curtis的沙发上。

Curtis看看气愤的弟弟，把钥匙扔给他问，“关于他的事，你到底知道多少？”

Johnny接过钥匙想了想，说，“很辣。长相是，身材是，脾气也是。还是个王子，呵呵。”

“还有呢？”

“嗯？还有什么？”

Curtis看着单纯的弟弟无奈的笑了，“你知不知道Jack和TJ还有一个姐姐，理论上她也是王位的继承人。TJ告诉我他已经对父母出柜了，王位和他一点关系也没有。”说道这里Curtis停顿了下，等眼底的笑意收敛后继续道，“他说Jack也喜欢男人，但是一直没有出柜。也就是说，只要他还想登上王座，他就永远不能出柜，不但不能出，他还要迎娶女人诞下子嗣，所以，你有仔细考虑过你们的关系和发展吗？”

“但是⋯⋯我能感觉到他也是爱我的。”

“你没听说过身不由己吗？你说你们在酒吧一见面就搞上了？也许他对不涉及感情的关系是开放的，但是不能正式交往，大概这就是他把你拒之门外的原因。”

“你是说，他爱我，所以不能和我在一起？”Johnny困惑的问。

Curtis点点头，“我猜是这样。钥匙给你了，怎么做你自己看着办吧。”

Johnny皱眉思索着走到门口，出门前看到空荡荡的房间，发现哪里不对，随口问Curtis，“你的小甜心呢？”

Curtis意味深长的笑了笑，微微抬起下颌指向卫生间的方向，“他在泡澡。”

 

8.

TJ坐在浴缸里，打着石膏的右腿架在浴缸边上，脸颊被水汽熏得通红，咬着嘴唇看向水面，几乎抬不起头。

幸好有人敲门，Curtis开门去了，他才能松一口气。再这样每天被喜欢的人撩拨，他就要把持不住了。奇怪的是，他能感觉出Curtis对他也有浓烈的爱欲，几乎不想让自己离开他的视线范围，Curtis的下属说，自从他搬进来以后，Curtis把办公室都搬到了卧房里，除了非常重要的会议以外，他对TJ可以算是寸步不离，不但屈尊降贵做起TJ的代步工具，把他抱来抱去，给他放水洗澡，换衣⋯⋯不知想到什么，TJ的小脑袋垂得更低了。

然而，在无数次亲密接触过程中，Curtis却对他十分守礼，放水时从来目不斜视，脱衣时也不会“不小心”碰到他哪里，哪怕把他抱在怀里，两人几乎呼吸交融时，也没有过控制不住吻上他的时候。说起家里的事，TJ都对Curtis出柜了，男人也丝毫没有吃惊，或借机表白的意思。

浴室里全是蒸腾的热气，呼吸都有些费力。

他到底是怎么想的呢？TJ歪头沉思。

浴室的门突然被从外打开，TJ吓了一跳，不自觉舔下嫣红的嘴唇。

Curtis走进来，平整的西装衬衫解开了最上面的两粒纽扣，领带被斜斜扯到一边，发达的胸肌和浓密的毛发隐约可见。看到TJ瞪着大眼睛像无处可躲的小动物一样，他轻轻牵动唇角，胡须的关系，他的一切表情都像是藏起来一半，有种惊心动魄的慑人。

“泡好了吗？”Curtis走到浴缸边蹲下来问。

TJ点点头，大眼睛被水汽冲刷更显得湿亮。男人把他从热水里抱出来，丝毫不在意自己的衬衫被打湿，他让TJ坐在浴缸边沿，拿过浴袍套在他赤裸的身上，做着如此亲密的事依然显得十分绅士。

被抱起来走出浴室，TJ偷偷抬眼看抱着他的男人，他都要被撩拨得要死要活了，男人还是一派云淡风轻。

TJ决定豁出去了。

他搂住Curtis的脖子，好让自己离男人更近一点，故意让呼吸落在男人的脸上。

“Curtis，”他哑着嗓音小声说，成功吸引了对方的注意力，“我、我忍不住了⋯⋯”

轻微开合的红唇送到男人嘴边，TJ半睁着双眼，水汽溢到眼尾，深邃的双眼皮印痕，长睫因为紧张轻颤着。

Curtis看着那双发红几乎要哭出来的双眼，如果他此刻不做点什么，他相信他的宝贝一定会哭出来。怜惜和一些几近恶劣的占有欲简直冲破胸腔，努力拼命压抑的欲火从心底的深渊撩出火舌。Curtis呼吸沉重地慢慢靠近眼前微启的红唇。轻触。迅速分开。再靠近。轻触。分开。终于紧紧贴在一起。

Curtis收紧手臂，TJ被按在他的肩膀上，两人双唇牢牢重合，呼吸都被挤到角落里。双唇被火热碾压，TJ发出满足的叹息声，眼角有泪沿着太阳穴滑下去，落在Curtis的衬衫上，渗进下面的皮肤里。男人的唇舌爱恋地描摹着TJ柔软的嘴唇，温柔的穿过TJ的齿关，卷起他的舌尖时力道突然加重，像要把他吸进去一样。

TJ闭上眼准备承受男人的疾风暴雨，暗暗期待一个粗暴充满爱意的吻，Curtis却在这时退出他的口腔，从他的唇上离开了。

“Damn it！”

双唇还保持着张开被侵犯的样子，TJ呆呆看着男人没出声的咒骂，终于回过神自己大概是被拒绝了，瞬间像枯萎的稻草垂下头，蔫蔫把自己团起来。

男人抱紧TJ快走几步，把他放到大床上。陷进柔软的床垫里，TJ觉得自己的心也沉了下去。正以为Curtis会扔下他，离他而去，男人宽厚的胸膛却从后面抱住了他，脸埋在他的后颈上，轻轻吸吮那一片细嫩的皮肤，短短的胡茬扎得他有点痒。

TJ仿佛看到希望在缓缓升起，先前的委屈脸还没完全消失，他扭头撅着嘴去蹭男人的额头，鼻梁和脸颊。

Curtis也带着点笑意回蹭他。

那种被无限宠溺的感觉又回来了。虽然看不见，但是TJ知道。

“你⋯⋯还在等什么，”TJ软软地说，“难道你不爱我吗？”

“这个还用质疑吗？”男人轻笑了声，答道，吐气全喷在TJ的脖颈里。

“那你为什么还不上我呢？”

“哈哈，相信我宝贝，我想的都要发疯了，不过，我想等你好起来，”拍拍TJ的右腿，Curtis继续说，“万一我控制不住自己让你的伤更严重怎么办？”

“可是⋯⋯”说到一半停下来，更显得可怜兮兮。

“等不及了吗？”Curtis抬头，看着TJ毛茸茸的小脑袋问。

“嗯。”TJ也回头看向男人，咬紧下唇点点头。

“到这里来。”Curtis坐到TJ后面，把TJ受伤的右腿架到他自己的右腿上，TJ半个屁股悬空坐在他的胯上。

浴袍兜紧了TJ的屁股，他轻轻嘤咛一声，靠在身后强壮的胸膛上，抬头去亲Curtis毛刺刺的下颌。

男人这次不在有保留的吻住他，双手探进松散的浴袍里。

棉布下雪白的身体一丝不挂。

Curtis把TJ的另一条腿也架在自己的腿上，向外拉开。他们正对着一整面落地玻璃，午后的阳光照进来，怀里可爱的身体被照得发亮，连粉嫩的阴茎和后面的小穴颜色都浅了一层。Curtis一边啄吻嘴边的红唇，一边握住TJ顶端开始流水的性器。他手中用力捏了一下，示意TJ向前看。

嘴唇被吻得发疼，有点红肿，TJ顺着Curtis的目光看过去，毫无防备看到大敞开的自己，男人的大手正在他湿漉漉的阴茎上撸动，光照下闪着银光，再下面一点，还没被湿润过的肉穴已经开始不住翕动。

“真可爱。”男人暗哑性感的嗓音贴着他的耳朵说。

TJ羞得迅速移开视线，被架起的双腿试图合拢，反被强势的男人分得更开。

虽然知道玻璃被处理过，几十层的窗外什么也不会看到，然而还是无法直视自己被玩弄的画面。TJ回头自欺欺人把脸埋进身后强壮的胸膛里，深嗅一口男人身上薄荷烟草和木调香水的味道，闭上眼，假装眼前的画面并不存在，继续享受男人火热的爱抚。

低沉的笑声在房间里传开，还有肉体摩擦的水声。

Curtis咬了咬颤抖的通红的耳廓，往耳洞里舔了一圈，TJ向他怀里陷得更深。他无声笑着，加快了手上套弄的频率，不断渗出的前液把他手都打湿了，流过紧缩着的洞口，滴到床单上。

TJ扭腰难耐地呻吟着，敏锐的感到他屁股下面和Curtis相贴的地方越来越硬，而且热。这才对嘛，TJ哼哼着想，怎么可能对他无动于衷。他用软软的臀肉磨蹭Curtis隆起的地方，隔着西装长裤也有一种模拟交合的错觉。

怀里的人非常不老实，Curtis满是胡渣的脸在TJ颈间蹭来蹭去，搂在他腰上的手狠狠捏了下TJ挺立起来的乳尖，满意地听到一声尖叫。他捏紧那颗硬挺的小肉粒，在指间来回拨弄，指甲轻轻刮过上面敏感的乳孔。

被玩弄着乳头，TJ差点忍不住射出来。他摊在男人怀里喘息着，除了颤抖什么也做不了了。

TJ睁开有点朦胧的双眼，看到Curtis正专注的看着他。他搂住男人的脖子，再次送上嘴唇。软嫩的唇瓣马上被用力吸住，Curtis在伸进舌尖的时候，把乳尖捏红的手指也捅进TJ下面早就饥渴难耐的肉洞里。不知什么时候那里已经那么湿滑了，除了指端粘到的前液，Curtis轻轻抽插两下，隐隐感到有更水润的肠液润湿指尖。

上下同时被激烈索取着，TJ发出软软的惊呼和抽泣声，声音在唇齿交缠间被碾碎，融进呼吸里。他仰头承受Curtis几乎到喉间的深吻，被亲得下巴上满是口水，不得不死死抓住男人的衣襟，才不会被凶猛的狂浪淹没。

TJ从Curtis的肩膀滑到他的手臂，身上的浴袍也被扯散，挂在手肘上。甚至等不及把TJ重新抱起来，Curtis粗暴地吻住眼前脆弱的喉咙，用力舔到白嫩的前胸，吸吮住刚被蹂躏过的乳尖上，细嫩的皮肤都被胡渣蹭红了。

裹紧手指的后穴猛的收缩一下。

Curtis又插进一指。代替被长裤束缚住的阴茎，狠狠把湿软的肉洞捅开，指腹摸过肉壁上的每一道褶皱，对着那片敏感的区域大力戳刺，刮擦。TJ被迫抬高腰，以便缓解被指交顶入的冲劲，他几近啜泣的呻吟着，声音断断续续的求Curtis轻一点，慢一点，合着激烈交脔，湿靡的抽插声，听得人脸红心跳。

玻璃窗上完整反射了他是怎么被男人前后夹击到达高潮的。他失神的看着窗外，顾不上羞耻，他甚至不知道自己在看什么。后面第一次达到高潮时，前面还在边缘徘徊，Curtis按住顶端的小孔，捏紧囊袋，胸前的人受不了在他怀里哭喊翻滚，他夹紧双臂制止住防止他乱动加剧伤处，低声安抚着，另一手继续在痉挛的肉穴里翻搅戳刺，直到后面涌起第二波更猛烈的高潮，他才松开手，前后同时喷出黏稠的热液，床单湿的一塌糊涂。

TJ趴在男人怀里哑声喘息着，涨红的脸上都是湿漉漉的泪痕。Curtis双手都被弄湿，只好低头把他脸上的泪痕舔干。

“呵，还好吗？”

TJ呆呆的看了他一会儿，才点点头，“还以为要死掉了。”

Curtis笑笑，用浴袍擦干双手，抱着他的宝贝平复余韵。过了一会儿，TJ终于换过劲，意识到后面顶着他的东西还一直胀硬着，他转身握住那个烫手的地方，小声说，“后面不行的话，我可以帮你吸出来。”

他压低身体，拉开Curtis的裤链，这次男人没有拒绝，后退一点让他舒服的趴在他的胯间。大眼睛睁大了下，惊叹手里沉甸甸的分量，TJ舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢把手里的巨物全部含了进去。

 

一直到汗流浃背，男人终于在他口中释放出来，TJ揉揉酸痛的手腕和下颌，觉得他们需要再洗一次澡。

 

9.

Johnny拿着钥匙走向Jack的房间，思考着Curtis的话。Jack也爱他这一点，让他开心得浑身轻飘飘的，然而还没飘离地面，后半句“不能和他在一起”又把他拖到深谷里。

他不是很明白。

走到Jack门前他没有犹豫打开房门。

Jack的行李箱摊开在床上，听到开门声Jack头也没回，继续忙着把东西扔进箱子里。

“⋯⋯你要去哪儿？”

Johnny想过开门后他可能会质问Jack，也可能会温柔的哄他，对他发誓，说出各种保证和甜言蜜语，然而没有一种设想是眼前这种情况。他呆呆的问。

“皇宫里有点事，我要回去了。”

“⋯⋯”

Johnny突然觉得喉咙干涩，一时没能找出合适的话来说。虽然没有说明，然而Jack的举动坐实了Curtis的猜想——Jack是认真的对待他们的关系，也是认真的想要逃开。已经知道了原因，Johnny反而什么也说不出口。因为一些似懂非懂的事，他无法再像以往那样轻易许诺，因为Jack的认真，他也不得不认真的问自己，说出的话是否能做到。

Jack行李不多，来纽约后什么也没来得及做，倒是买了不少衣服，然而也很快就收拾好了。

Johnny不舍得他离开，也不确定该不该挽留他，该怎么挽留他，于是随便找话说，拖延下时间，他在Jack身后低声问，“那还回来吗？”

“不知道呢，再说吧。”

见Jack转身没拿行李走出门，Johnny跟在后面心里升出一丝希望，“这是去哪里？不走了吗？”

“去和TJ告别一下。”

Jack没什么表情的说。Johnny竟然都没有挽留他，Jack有点意外，不过的确是无论怎么挽留他都决定要走就是了。趁着有些事情还没发生，那就永远都不要发生了。

“什么？我觉得你还是不要去比较好⋯⋯TJ现在可能没空见你。”

“就告个别而已，不需要多少时间。”

面对Johnny的阻拦，Jack皱下眉，这叫什么事，他见自己的弟弟还要被推三阻四。走到Curtis房门口被保镖拦住时，Jack爆发了，有Johnny在身边，保镖不敢对他怎么样，Jack挡开那个大块头，推门而入。

“TJ⋯⋯”

外间没有人，Jack一路走向里间的卧室。

还没等他露面，床上的男人听到声音，反应飞快的拉过旁边的被子盖住怀里几乎全身赤裸的人。

走进卧室里Jack的声音戛然而止，此刻他的表情像极了刚刚推开门看到他在收拾行李的Johnny。呆楞片刻Jack沉下脸，非常好，不但他见自己的弟弟要别人许可，弟弟的身体也不是他能看的了。

突然被哥哥看到，TJ吓了一跳，脸刷的红到能滴血。都怪他不好，被手指进入还不满足，还缠着Curtis不肯好好穿衣服。幸好Curtis反应快，他急忙躲进被团里，只露出一双氤氲着水汽的大眼睛，即使如此，他跟男人正在床上做什么，也是一目了然的，现在还是白天呢。TJ羞得不敢看Jack。

“Ja、Jack，有什么事吗？”TJ弱弱的问。

Jack看他一眼，忽然笑了，“没什么，突然觉得我留下来确实没什么意义，你在这里好好生活吧，我先回去了。”

“啊？怎么突然决定要回去了？不是说好了等我好了一起出去玩吗？”TJ听到哥哥突然要走，也非常意外，坐直了身体向Jack询问，还带着点点吻痕的胸膛从被子里滑出来。Jack暧昧的朝他笑笑，TJ又害羞的缩了回去。

看到TJ惊慌失措钻进自己怀里的样子，Curtis被人打扰的心情又变好了，他有意无意挡住TJ，手滑进棉被里轻轻摸了摸TJ光裸的腿根安慰他。

“再说吧，说不定等你痊愈我就又回来了。”对于Curtis防贼一样的小动作，Jack觉得索然无味，不过不得不承认他大概真的很爱TJ，说不定能给TJ他一直想要的爱情和幸福。

“真的吗？那你可要记得回来看我啊。”TJ突然感到一些失落，所幸身后的男人适时拥紧了他，并且好心的向Jack提议用私人飞机送他回去。

Johnny跟着Jack一直到楼顶的停机坪，想挽留又无从说起的感觉让Johnny难得的一路沉默。直到晚上一个人躺在床上，耳边还回荡着Jack离开时对他说的，几乎被引擎轰鸣搅碎的最后的话。

“忘了我吧。”

 

10.

TJ的夜店方案经过几次修改后终于开始落实了，地点就在Curtis的公寓顶楼，坐一部电梯就能直达，非常方便。

Curtis忙开会的时候，TJ就自己在他将来的店里处理装修，设计，还有试酒，挑选供货商之类的事。他简直觉得自己在另一个国家获得了重生，虽然家人也非常爱他，但他还是在这里找到了自己的事业，生活，更重要的，爱人，幸福得飞到天上。

只除了一点微不足道的小事，不过没关系，等他骨折恢复后那点小事也就解决了，他只要耐心等待就好。

Jack回家后，他们每天都会通电话，他迫不及待和哥哥分享自己的幸福，Jack好像还是不放心一样，不断问他每天做了什么，男人对他好不好。TJ也不厌其烦的对他说点点滴滴的小事，说Curtis除了开会之类不得不离开的事，其他时间全陪着他。Jack在电话另一边轻轻哼了一声沉默下来，TJ思考着哥哥是不是终于认可他们时，Jack的声音又寂寂传过来，听起来有点犹豫，“那⋯⋯他的家人对你好吗？”

“家人？咦？”TJ眨眨眼，觉得自己好像明白了什么，“你说Johnny吗？他最近不太好诶，你走了以后他都没什么精神，晚上也不出去玩了，倒是时常来店里帮忙，他是个好帮手。”

“是么。”

“他没跟你联系吗？他问我要走了你的新号码呢。”

“没有。”Jack又轻轻哼了一声。

“啊，他来了，你要跟他说话吗？”TJ向走进来的Johnny招手，示意他快点过来。

Jack听到急忙否定：“不要！我要去听汇报了，下次再说！”

“等下！”TJ趁着电话没挂断忙说，“下个月应该就能装修好开业了，你要来看看啊！”

“嗯哼，到时再说吧。”

 

Johnny看到TJ招手不明所以走了过来，问他：“怎么了？”

“没什么，刚刚和Jack打电话，他问起你。”TJ放下电话。

“真的？”Johnny没精打采的双眼里瞬间冒出熊熊火光。

“嗯，他还是挺在意你的吧。你怎么没跟他联系？”

“你不明白，如果听到他的声音我一定会忍不住飞过去找他。”

“那就去啊，他的房间很好认的。”看着Johnny又变成一团熄灭的灰烬，TJ不明白相爱的两人有什么理由不在一起，“我哥从小到大一直都高高在上的，你可以主动一点。”

“唉，你还小，你不懂。”

“切，我怎么不懂，有些事天不遂人愿，人只能按捺本性。”

“哦？比如说？”Johnny奇怪，他每天都要被闪瞎了，TJ还有什么事没遂愿。

“嗯⋯⋯就是那个，比如说⋯⋯”TJ突然变得吞吞吐吐，脸上还有可疑的红晕，他抬头看天花板小声说，“不和谐？”

Johnny差点喷出来：“你说我哥不行？不会吧？！”

“不是不是！”TJ急忙摆手为Curtis的名誉辩解，“他行不行我还没机会知道啦，手指是很厉害⋯⋯”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”Johnny久违的开怀大笑，把TJ的话还给他，“你可以主动一点啊。”

“还要我怎么主动啊。”TJ郁闷。

Johnny也不明白Curtis在想什么，他是想睡睡不到，Curtis是给睡不要睡。Johnny觉得自己受到了一万点伤害。

这时外卖送过来了。最近Curtis的晨会总会开到很晚，TJ特意让外卖晚一点送，等Curtis过来时他们正好可以一起吃午饭。

“今天吃什么？”时间刚刚好，Curtis扯松领带，穿过堆满的杂七杂八物品，从外面走进来。

“你回来啦！”TJ嘟起嘴唇，等男人在上面印一个吻，“附近新开家Pizza店，尝尝好不好吃。”

Curtis把TJ抱到自己腿上，TJ配合的岔开双腿背靠吧台，一盒Pizza放在两人之间，互相喂着吃。吃完TJ舔舔Curtis的手指，把上面的油渍和饼屑舔干净。

形单影只自己啃Pizza的Johnny默默看着他们，觉得自己又受到了一万点伤害。用纸巾擦干净手指，他突然下定决心。

“你去哪里？”Curtis问一脸视死如归往门口走的Johnny。

“受够了，去找老婆。”

“你想清楚了？只能做地下情人，随时可能被分手？”

“没想清楚，所以不想了。还没在一起呢，想什么分手。”Johnny回头对Curtis说，“你还是多想想自己的事吧。”

“我有什么事？”

Johnny的话让TJ警铃大作，他使劲瞪Johnny让他不要多话。Johnny装作没看见，可是Curtis看到了。面对男人询问的眼神，TJ企图用甜笑蒙混过去。

“怎么了？有什么要和我说吗？”Curtis像哄骗小动物一样问怀里的人。

可恶的Johnny，把他出卖了就拍拍屁股走人。TJ想，他要给Jack打电话。

 

11.

Jack回来好几天了，攒下的公事忙得七七八八，原本计划好的假期变成无所事事在家发呆。午饭后不久是TJ的来电时间，因为这个时候有人去开会了吧，Jack有点酸酸的想。打电话时，TJ突然特意叮嘱他今天不要出门，问他为什么TJ又支支吾吾说不明白。行吧，反正最近他也没有心思出门。

实际上是，最近他没有心思做任何事。无论做什么，总是不由自主就开始发呆，晚上入睡的时间也越来越晚，明明没什么值得思考的事。Jack觉得他是太闲了，多余的精力无处发泄。不过还好他没想什么不该想的事，一切都在控制范围内。

到了晚上入睡的时间，他依然不知道TJ不让他出门是何用意。是有礼物送给他吗？在哪儿呢？

开着床头灯，无聊的看书打发时间，然而半天却一页也没翻过。房间里只有床头这一点亮光，其他地方若明若暗。Jack是不怕黑的，王宫的守卫也堪称森严，没有比这里更安全的地方了，但是窗外轻轻的啪啪敲打声已经持续了好几下，Jack放下书，小心走到漆黑的窗边，慢慢掀开窗帘。

外面悬在空中的人吓了Jack一跳。

漆黑的夜空里，Johnny身上浮着一层淡淡的火焰，正眉开眼笑向他挥手。

不想吓到更多的人，Jack打开窗放他进来。

“你这里还挺难找，是想靠让人迷路增强守卫吗？”

来人一点也不见外，喝光他放在桌上的茶后非常自然的躺到了他的床上。

Jack按下心里的火气，平静的问他：“你来干什么？“

“来找你谈恋爱。”Johnny的口气就像在遛弯买菜一样，一点不觉得哪里不对。

Jack头疼：“我以为你已经清楚我们是不可能的了。”

“你都没试过怎么知道。”

“我是为了大家好，真的。”Jack穿着丝绸睡袍站在窗帘边的阴影里，声音仿佛也被黑暗吸收了，轻得几乎听不清。Johnny躺在Jack的床上静静看着朝思暮想的人，是错觉么，他觉得Jack瘦一点了，滑顺的丝绸清楚勾勒出Jack的身体线条，肩膀和腰薄得像纸一样。他拍了拍床上空着的地方，对Jack说：“过来说。”

Jack没有动，依然在暧昧的暗处默默看着他。

“来吧，忙了一天还从那么远的地方飞过来，有点累了，我们躺着说。放心，我不是来睡你的，不会乱来，先从恋爱开始嘛，再说你总不想站一晚上吧？”

Jack轻轻叹气，也好，一直逃避的问题就一次说清楚吧。他在Johnny注视下一步一步走到床边，刚躺下就被拦腰抱住了。Jack警惕地看向Johnny，说好的不乱来呢？

“我就抱一下，不干别的！你看，想得我心都痛了，就让我抱一下吧。”Johnny可怜兮兮的说道，手上却很不客气的把Jack拉进怀里整个抱住，还在Jack刚洗完的发丝里深嗅一口，陶醉的说：“还是这么香。这可真是对我的考验。”

Jack被身后紧贴他的火热胸膛烫红了脸，挣扎了一下反而被抱得更紧。

“虽然我说了不会碰你，但是如果你蹭来蹭去非要撩拨我，那我也没办法了。”Johnny咬着Jack的耳朵低声吓他。

见他的鬼的撩拨。“你莫名其妙跑到我家来还说我撩拨你？”像恋人一样被亲昵的抱着，Jack有点不太习惯，但是他抵不过超级英雄的力量，不敢再动了，别扭的窝在Johnny的臂弯里小声反驳他。

“好，那是我来撩拨你，你接受吗？”

“哼。”

“呵呵。”Johnny看到Jack别扭又不敢发作的可爱样子忍不住笑了，对着眼前白嫩的颈窝狠狠亲了一下，不等Jack反抗搂紧他说道：“地下情人嘛，我知道。以往我是肯定不愿意的，我这么闪闪发光的，藏也藏不住啊。不过，为了你，我愿意试试。我想了想，我还是挺合适的，你看，白天你在王宫里治理你的国家，晚上我偷偷飞过来，直接在你的房间着陆，谁也不会知道。过了一晚后我再悄悄飞去拯救世界，不耽误彼此的工作。你想弟弟的时候呢还能和我一起回家去看他。完美的安排，你说对不对？”

Jack没出声，Johnny抬高身体探头去看他，漂亮的大眼睛低垂着，不知道在想什么。Johnny再接再厉：“不管是瞒一时也好，瞒一辈子也好，我都愿意试一试。等到你想继承王位娶妻生子，不想要我了的时候，我也别无选择只能按照你的意愿退场，如果那时你还能舍得下我的话。所以你看，能不能给我一个机会见习上岗试试呢？”

过了一会儿，Jack还是毫无反应。Johnny心里一凉，不禁有些丧气，他都说到这个地步了，Jack还是无动于衷，“当然，如果你对我毫无感觉，都是我在自作多情的话，”想到这个可能，Johnny气急，情不自禁把背对他的Jack翻转过来，吓了一跳，“诶？你怎么⋯⋯哭了？你别哭啊。”

柔和光线下，Jack暗绿色的大眼睛里涌出大颗眼泪，转身时掉在了Johnny手上，和Johnny眼神相碰后，他飞快移开了视线，用手把眼泪擦干。

“Jack⋯⋯”Johnny不由呆呆看着眼前的人低声喊他的名字，手指摸上被他自己咬红的嘴唇。Johnny不敢想为什么Jack突然哭了，他慢慢靠近Jack艳红的双唇，像在寻找自己的答案。嘴唇相贴后，Jack没有拒绝，默许的闭上眼。

怕Jack反悔似的，Johnny托住Jack的后脑，急切的闯进他的口中。唇上还有眼泪的咸涩，却还是那么香甜诱人，说出的别扭的话都像蜜一样甜。Johnny用力吸吮挑逗Jack的舌尖，怀里没有动静的人终于有了回应，开始回吻他。濡湿的吻到最后，两人从面对面的相拥，变成Johnny在上压住Jack深吻，两人一起陷进柔软的枕头里。

“你不说话，我就当你同意了，见习期就从今晚开始，就这么决定了。”

一吻结束后，Johnny捧着Jack的脸颊说。不给Jack说话的机会，说完又堵住他的双唇。和刚刚的霸道狂野不同，换成了非常轻柔的浅啄，含住Jack的下唇吸吮，拉扯，舌尖相舔，轻吻溢出汁水的唇角。

“不行，不能亲了，要把持不住了。”Johnny贴着Jack湿漉漉的嘴唇，有点懊恼和无奈。

“说过什么你可别忘了，你自己解决吧。”Jack看了眼Johnny的下身，唇角微微翘起来，翻个身，把Johnny晾在一边。

“我知道，这不是停了么。”Johnny不知羞耻的凑了过去，手搭在Jack腰上，又把人往怀里拖，“说好了什么也不做，就抱抱么，其他的不用你管。睡吧。”

Jack关上床头灯，闭眼躺了一会儿，身后抵着他的那个硬物越来越明显，他忍不住说：“你硌着我了。”

“嗯？是吗？”Johnny在他身后挪腾了一下，硬物从抵着他的屁股变成抵着他的大腿，Johnny头埋在Jack后颈上，模模糊糊的说，“没事，不用管他就好了，乖，睡吧。”

Jack自己也挪了挪，如Johnny所愿不去管他，闭上眼睡觉。这个晚上不知怎么很快就有了睡意。迷迷糊糊进入浅眠的时候，他听到身后响起一阵窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，Jack突然清醒了，在黑暗里睁开眼，不知道Johnny又耍什么花样，打算食言么。

Johnny脱光衣服躺进Jack的被窝里，又贴在Jack的背上搂紧他。凭经验Jack知道Johnny那里已经进入蓄势待发的战斗状态，热烫的形状和硬度惹得Jack一阵脸红心跳，他攥紧薄被，不知道是该训斥Johnny，还是继续装睡。

Jack无意识咬住下唇，安静了一分钟，也许不到，他感到一只手握上了抵着他的火热欲望。Jack在心里翻个白眼，决定不去管他，继续睡觉。然而那个急需安抚的地方随着Johnny手里的频率来回蹭他的腿根，不停滑动，更过分的是，埋在他颈窝里的Johnny越来越大胆，隔着丝绸睡衣不断舔他的肩膀，脖颈，灼热的气息渗进他的毛孔里，Jack浑身一颤，忍不住冲他喊道：“你有完没完？”

然而回答他的，只有越来越粗重的喘息声，在黑夜里无限放大。

 

这觉没法睡了。

 

12.

“所以，如果继续保持这么顺利的话，下个月，说不定更快，就能开业了。”TJ一边闪躲来自头顶的啄吻，一边尽心尽力向他的投资人汇报工作进展。“唔⋯⋯你到底，有没有，在听我说话⋯⋯”

一个被含住舌尖的吻后，TJ晕乎乎的问把他放倒在床上的男人。Curtis的领带被扯歪了，正体贴的往TJ的后脑塞一个松软的睡枕。明明都要睡觉了，还非要来撩拨他，撩拨够了又不给睡，害他睡不着还不敢动静太大的折腾。TJ躺在床上委委屈屈的在心里抱怨。

“当然在听，嘘⋯⋯”Curtis比了个噤声的手势，TJ有点茫然的看着他把头放在自己心口，刺刺的头毛扎得他痒痒的，心不在焉起来。

“嗯？在抱怨我不体贴是不是？”安静的听了一会儿，Curtis抬头，捏着TJ肉嘟嘟的下颌似笑非笑说。

“诶？”TJ吓了一跳，不知道男人是怎么知道的，被提出来后更觉得委屈。

“说吧。心里面对我的意见都说出来。”男人指节分明的长指戳戳TJ白嫩的心口，露出一个充满鼓励的迷人笑容。

TJ亮晶晶的眼珠转了转，小心翼翼开口：“说出来有什么后果？”

“哈哈，放心，”长指挠挠TJ下颌上的小软肉，“说出来我好改进，让你得偿所愿。”

男人很少笑得这么开心，看起来心情很好的样子。TJ舔了下嘴唇，被迷晕的小脑袋里飞速思考了几秒钟，也没得出什么结论，索性豁出去说个痛快。

“你知道，我⋯⋯很爱你的。我想你也是爱我，但我不明白的是，你爱我，为什么不想和我做完全套呢？你知道心爱的人就在旁边，却不能尽情占有他是什么感觉吗？你知道这对成年男子有多不容易吗？”TJ越说越起劲，激动得两颊发红，水光四溢的大眼睛紧紧盯住Curtis，发出无声控诉。

“宝贝儿，你真是说出了我的心声。”Curtis无奈的笑了下，两手撑开放在TJ身体两侧。TJ被他浑身的气势压倒，下意往后挪了挪，碰到后面的床头靠背不得不停下来。Curtis一边向他逼近一边继续道，“你腿上的伤还没好，医生反复叮嘱要静养少动，我怕你恢复不好，不敢碰你，你知道心爱的人就在旁边，却不能尽情占有他是什么感觉吗？你知道这对成年男子有多不容易吗？”

“咦？”TJ突然觉得有哪里不对。

“好，既然你也有同感，那我何必再压抑自己。”Curtis伸手扯下领带，尖削的下颌上扬，眉心微微皱着，衣领也被解开两颗，看起来危险又性感。

TJ咽口口水，结结巴巴问：“你、你想怎么样？”

“操你。”

TJ像喝醉了一样，热血往脸上冲，只是被男人看着没有什么实质性动作，腰就软了。

为了让TJ恢复的更好，之前Curtis在他们的卧室里装上了医院里吊腿的吊带装置，每次TJ疼的受不了时就帮他吊起来。

Curtis从床上起身，拉下吊带套在TJ绑扎的石膏上，然后不紧不慢解开衬衣扣子，解开皮带，叮叮当当金属带扣的碰撞声。不知什么时候，男人脸上的笑容不见了，又变成平常那副一丝不苟混合了严肃和阴郁的表情，看着床中央的TJ，仿佛在思考从哪个角度，体位，下手更好。脱下的衣物随手扔在地上。

可能是晚饭时喝的两杯红酒上头了，TJ忽然觉得有点头晕，男人脱掉了衬衫，长裤，一弯腰，底裤也扔到一边。赤裸的身上，雄壮的肌肉像会发光一样，身体中央那傲人的器官正从沉睡中苏醒。他像是卡壳了，突然不知道是该起身迎合Curtis，还是自己脱掉身上松垮的睡袍，还是就这么躺着等Curtis过来。

犹豫几秒，Curtis又回到他面前，当头密密实实吻住了他。

TJ一腿被吊着，身体其他部位也不方便移动，只能任Curtis揽住他发软的腰，大手托住他的后颈。早就和男人吻过无数次了，但是每每都像第一次一样那么让人心慌。回过神以前，TJ的双手就抱紧了男人的肩膀。Curtis的舌尖从他口中离开，嘴唇却还相贴着，封住他后颈的手滑到了没来得及完全褪下的睡袍里。

耳畔男人的轻笑声让TJ耳根涨红，笑声里的意味再明显不过，Curtis还什么也没做，他的下面大概就湿的一塌糊涂了。

“饿坏了？别急，今晚让你满意。”

TJ前面的小家伙已经高高翘了起来，顶端湿漉漉的，后面的洞口也渗出了一点粘滑的体液。Curtis慢慢桶进一指，指腹在温暖的肉洞里转了几圈，将里面的体液抹匀，然后加进一指。

环在Curtis肩膀上的双手抓得更紧了。

一腿被吊起来的关系，TJ的屁股顺势被分开，大敞着方便进入。

Curtis耐心抽插几下，有粘嗒嗒的液体从TJ软嫩的洞口滴到床单上。Curtis抽出手指看了眼上面的水渍，保险起见他还是从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，挤出一坨抹进肉穴里。已经被开拓过加上大量湿滑的水液，Curtis轻松插进两指，一边转圈涂抹一边分开两指，完全湿透泛着亮光的洞口被大撑开，露出里面红嫩的肉壁。

TJ见男人玩得得趣，他自己的身体，自然知道Curtis目不转睛在看什么。不满的嘟起嘴，TJ哼哼两声抗议，小声咕哝：“别玩了，天都要亮了⋯⋯”

“遵命。”Curtis一侧唇角挑上去，笑着说。

进入的过程不算太难受，难受的是顾忌TJ的腿伤，不能大幅动作。Curtis先是握住他的腰，固定住他的下身不乱动，自己缓缓操开紧致的内部，他抬高了TJ的腰，以便入口处的大量液体能倒流进里面润滑，与此同时，那个被操得发红的小洞也更加清晰的暴露在他眼前，怎么被撑开吞吐他的肉棍，各种体液怎么一滴滴被操飞溅到床单上，大腿上，他都看得一清二楚。

TJ知道自己那个羞耻的地方正被羞耻的看着，男人一边用力挺动强壮的腰胯，实实在在的操他，一边用眼神视奸一样看着被他操的地方，然而他已经无暇顾及这些，双重侵犯下似乎快感都翻倍了。渴望许久的结合终于实现，他不介意男人的热烈和肆意。

卧房里明亮的吊灯还没来得及关，光线都是摇晃的。

不止是穴口的水液正在倒流。TJ觉得他全身的血液都涌向头顶，又被腰间死死钳住他的双手截断，无法完成环流，在他的股间来回冲撞。

口中干燥，TJ一遍遍舔湿嘴唇，很快他连这个动作也做不到了。

Curtis按住了他的肩膀，这下他完全不能动了，屁股里的凶器像重锤下的木桩一样把他牢牢钉在床上，每次都戳在肠道最敏感的那片区域。尾椎迅速窜上过电般的战栗感，同样无法循环，汹涌的在股间回荡。

TJ发出像是崩溃的啜泣，泣不成声祈求身上越来越勇猛的男人轻一点，不要这么用力⋯⋯

前后不知道到过几次高潮后，男人终于肯放过他，在他体内释放出来。被吊起来的腿似乎有点抽筋了，TJ忽然觉得自己是在自作自受，然而他连抱怨或者称赞Curtis的力气都没有了。

男人从头到脚查看他一遍，替他擦干身上的体液和汗水，有些粗重的呼吸伏在他耳边低声说：“伤处没问题，今天先到这里，下次我们再来好好讨论一下我到底想不想要你。睡吧。”

TJ不等他说完就在高潮的余韵里有气无力昏睡了过去。

Curtis看着他眼角的两道泪痕，温柔的笑了。

 

13.

Jack几乎一夜没睡好。身后的人折腾半个晚上然后抱着他满足的沉沉睡去，Jack的睡意都被赶跑了，被常年锻炼的超级英雄紧抱着，连翻身都困难。

天刚亮时Jack意识迷蒙，迷迷糊糊好像听到有人在他耳边道别，说晚上再来看他。耳边痒痒的，他伸手去抓，被一个温暖柔软的东西握住了。

然后他终于沉沉睡了过去。

 

晚上推了一个无关紧要的约会，早早洗好澡回到卧房里。前一天没睡好么，总是有点不舒服的，不是在等什么人。

Jack躺在床上看书，可是等他回过神时自己却在窗前来回踱步。窗外的夜色像剧院里幕布拉开的舞台，精彩的时刻开始了。以往让他流连忘返的声色场合现在提不起一点兴致。看了眼毫无变化的窗外，Jack意兴阑珊爬回床上继续看书。这次干脆用背对着窗口。

烦躁的时间没有持续太久，窗外响起了敲玻璃的声音，Johnny果然来了。不止这一晚，似乎是为了实现他的诺言，一连十几天，Johnny每天下班后都来Jack这里报道。来了以后虽然少不了对Jack又摸又抱，但也没有更进一步的举动，也没再像第一天那样明目张胆意淫他，只是抱着聊天，说着说着自己就睡着了，很累的样子。

 

Jack留意了一下最近的国际新闻报道，的确有大型犯罪组织接连被抓获。既然抓获了，应该就没什么事了，为什么Johnny两天不见人了呢。

Jack给TJ打电话。

TJ兴奋的讲了半天筹备夜店的事，又含羞带怯不知所云夸了半天Curtis。Jack看着外面灰扑扑的天空，直到终于有句话传到他的耳朵里。

“不跟你说啦，Johnny换药的时间到了，我去看看要不要帮忙。”

“你说什么⋯⋯换药？”Jack握手机的手攥紧了一点。

“嗯，他前两天工作时受伤了，腹部有一道好长的伤口。这两天都在卧床休息。”TJ好像换了个房间，电话里的背景音有了变化，“Jack，你要慰问一下病人吗？”

“我不⋯⋯”Jack没说完电话就换到了另一个人手里，他听到忽然减弱的TJ的声音说“是Jack哦”，然后Johnny兴奋的声音从电话里传了过来。

“宝贝儿，想我了是吗？”

“⋯⋯”Jack忽然一点也不想心疼他了。

“我伤的不重，很快就能去找你了！”

“⋯⋯”骗人。Jack想。不知道他是指前半部分，还是后半部分。

“虽然才两天不见，可是怎么感觉像是一辈子，之前我是怎么忍了那么久不去找你的？”Johnny的声音忽然低了下去，Jack好像听到了轻微的嘶嘶抽气声，随即想起大概是在换药。

“你还是好好养伤⋯⋯”Jack哑着声音开口，没说完就被另一边打断。

“不行，不听你的声音还能再撑一天，现在一秒也等不了了，你等等我，我现在就过去！”

“你别⋯⋯喂？”没来及阻止，电话就挂断了。再打通时TJ说，“Johnny去找你啦，怎么都拦不住，真是痴情啊，你就从了他吧，好哥哥。”

听着TJ揶揄的话，Jack心里涌上千百种滋味。

几十分钟后，Johnny从敞开的窗外飞了进来，进来后就捂着腹部栽在床上，Jack急忙跑过去看他。

“嘿⋯⋯”Johnny抬手挑起Jack的下颌，后面不知道要说什么下流话，还没说出来眉头先皱到一起。

“别说话了，伤口是不是又裂开了。”Johnny腹部的绷带全被烧没了，露出一道带着血迹的狰狞伤口。Jack对脸色发白还浑然不觉只想调戏他的Johnny翻个白眼。

“Jack，看到你我就好多了。”

检查了下伤口没有开裂，Jack取来药箱重新包扎好，对于还在喋喋不休不肯听话的Johnny很无奈，只好用自己的方法让Johnny住口。

Jack小心不压到Johnny的伤口，扶住他精壮的肩膀，亲了上去。

Johnny果然马上安静了。不多时，房间里响起另一种声音。

黏稠湿润，千回百转。

“宝贝儿，你再这样给我治疗两次，我就全好了。”

“这样就好了？”Jack坐在Johnny大腿上，舔掉嘴唇上不知谁的口水。“那这样呢？”细长的手指伸进Johnny的制服里。Johnny胯间鼓鼓囊囊的那团东西也很想念Jack般的跳到Jack手心里。

“你亲亲它，我马上就好！”Johnny额头冒汗，期待的看着Jack。

Jack弯弯的唇角又向上挑了下，绵绵笑意在漂亮的绿眼睛里流转一圈，真的低头在那根马上振奋起来的家伙上吻了一下，又一下，然后张口含进大半。

Johnny按住Jack的头，幸福的闭上眼。“我不是在做梦吧⋯⋯”

真是没出息。Jack在心里笑他，却不自觉舔弄的更卖力。

含了半天，Johnny也没有发泄的迹象。Jack抬头，揉揉发酸的下巴，看着那根依然硬烫的吓人的家伙。

“没关系，这样就好了，不用管它了。”Johnny的手也摸上Jack的脸颊，帮他一起揉。

Jack看他一眼，没吭声，然后在Johnny不可置信的眼神里，把长裤脱了。

Johnny已经被他舔的很湿了，Jack光着屁股试图坐上去，几次都没成功。

“宝贝儿，你太紧了，先放松一下。”Johnny手指插进Jack口中，上面蘸得够湿了探向Jack下面的小口里。慢慢捅进两指，在娇嫩的肠壁里打转涂抹。

“好像还不够湿啊。”不知怎么Johnny笑得更加兴奋。

Jack光裸的长腿分开跪在Johnny身体两侧，衬衫衣摆下若隐若现的粉嫩性器也悄悄竖了起来，湿润的大眼睛有点无措和懊恼。

Johnny被看的把持不住，把Jack拉过来狠狠吻上去。“小心——唔”Jack轻轻捂住Johnny的腹部，怕自己撞到他，虽然不认同Johnny的蛮干，也只好迁就他，乖乖张开唇让他进来一通乱扫。两人泛滥的口水从唇边流出来，Johnny抹个干净重新涂到Jack的洞口。外面的一圈软肉被涂得湿透，Johnny紧盯着让他分外想念的小洞，手指往里插着同时曲起向两边分开，露出里面泛红的肠肉来。

“别玩了，天都要亮了⋯⋯”Jack舔了下嘴唇，Johnny亵玩的动作让他羞耻又兴奋。

“听你的，我的王子。”Johnny乖乖撤出手指，换上胯间更凶猛的家伙。慢慢捅到底，熟悉的紧致湿热的包围感从敏感的神经末梢冲向大脑，Johnny差点激动的喊出来。他握住Jack的腰，边疯狂吻怀里的人，边小心上下移动。

Jack挂念Johnny的伤势，尽量想让他省力，自己挺着越来越酸软的腰杆主动撞向Johnny粗硬的性器，帮他操爽自己。

明明是个伤患，不是应该很快就好了吗，怎么Johnny这么久还不射出来。Jack觉得自己要支持不住了，呻吟或抑制呻吟的力气都在一点点远离他。

他有点后悔了。

 

14.

TJ在一阵幸福的酸痛感里醒过来。旁边的男人还闭着眼在安详的睡梦里。这很难得，男人通常都比他醒的早，侧身单手支下巴在一旁看着他醒来，是同居后他们一天的开始。

TJ很满意同居这个词，现在这么说是准确无误了。一个人偷偷窃喜了下，再去看男人时，对方不知什么时候睁开了双眼，正兴味盎然的看着他，见他转头，整个人压了过去，亲上笑得正甜的唇角，把TJ吻进枕头里。

真是明媚美好的早晨。

虽然早餐的时间拖到了中午。

Curtis的手沿着TJ赤裸的曲线，从肩膀滑到了腰线上。薄薄的腰上有几分发紧，Curtis轻轻来回揉捏，这一带是TJ的敏感区，果然揉了几下，身下的人一边和他湿吻一边抬起没受伤的腿缠到他腰上。

昨晚TJ睡着后Curtis有给他做清洁，腿间干净清爽，中心的秘道里却还是一片湿润。Curtis挤进两指，不急不慢的唤醒昨夜被撑到极致的小穴。正是晨间容易冲动的时候，紧抱着肌肤厮磨，不一会儿两人胯间的器官齐齐睡醒，高高翘了起来。

TJ一腿不能动，手倒是非常灵活，握住两人勃起的性器在手心揉搓，屁股里插着男人的手指，男人还在不停耸动强壮的腰部操他的手心。

“唔⋯⋯可、可以了⋯⋯”TJ从两人凌乱的呼吸里钻出来大口喘气说。他感到自己足够湿润了，何况还有水声传出来。

Curtis重重吻了下他的嘴唇，然后抽出手，换上被越揉越硬的肉棍戳上湿淋淋的洞口。

“想要吗？”

男人低沉含满情欲的嗓音让TJ一阵脸红心跳，他在男人注视下点点头，诚实地说：“想。”

Curtis奖励的亲他一下，顶进了一个头部，继续在TJ耳边低声说：“喊我。”

“Curtis⋯⋯Curtis⋯⋯”TJ乖乖的说，抬腰蹭了蹭，把男人又吞进几分。

Curtis突然发力，把TJ抬起的腰操回床上，噗嗞一声整根没入了。

TJ小声惊呼，被撑满的甜蜜感觉让忍不住向男人翘起唇角。

“再喊的亲密一点。”Curtis弓起身边挺腰抽插边说。

被男人从上往下盯住的感觉让TJ有点心悸，仿佛无力反抗的小动物一样只能任掠食者蹂躏占有。身体被插得晃来晃去，头脑也跟着发晕，他想了想不知道哪个词能让Curtis满意，试探着说了声：“宝贝？心肝？”

Curtis的眼神让TJ觉得自己没有说对。

那应该是什么呢。

TJ眯着眼迷迷糊糊的想。正激烈摇晃的身体突然停了下来。男人两手撑在他头两侧，插在他体内的巨物没完全退出来，一下一下逗弄似的在里面研磨，等着他的答案。

汁水泛滥的肉穴深处还习惯性的收缩着。突然空虚下来的滋味让人心痒难耐，TJ有点委屈，但男人显然不为所动，撒娇也没用。

“不想和我更亲密点吗？”见TJ委屈的眼圈发红，Curtis好心的给他提示。

“当然想。”TJ哑声说。做梦都不敢相信他们能这么顺利走到一起，心里委屈兮兮的，索性豁出去，说出了偷偷在心里飘过的词。

“老、老公⋯⋯”

“这才乖。”

奖励的一吻后，Curtis再也不逗弄他，温柔又热烈的让TJ到达高潮。

原来Curtis想听这个。TJ身上又甜又涨，心里也是。甜甜的蹭着男人浓密的胡茬又喊了一声。

 

15.

书房里的气氛有点紧绷。

Jack看了看在办公桌后翻阅文件的国王，不知道老家伙把他喊来又不说话是几个意思。莫名有点心虚。

“最近和TJ联系过吗？”沉默半天，国王终于开口发话。

“嗯，他的新店快开业了。”

“那个混小子。”国王的眼睛从文件里抬起来，意味不明的看着Jack，“他是指望不上了，你可别让我失望。”

果然叫来敲打他的，Jack一阵心烦意乱，不知道他是不是发现了什么。

“你应该最清楚我需要什么样的继承人，好好表现，乖乖听话的话王位迟早是你的。”

“我考虑看看吧。”Jack不知怎么突然懒得像以往那样争取，有些敷衍的说。

 

烦躁的情绪一直持续到晚上和Johnny做爱的时候。

有了第一次，之后就会有第二次，第三次，直到习以为常。虽然Jack心里清楚这样下去迟早被人发现。

Johnny察觉了他的心不在焉，重重顶了一下宣示自己的存在感，有些不满的问身下的人：“这个时候你还能走神，是不是我太不努力了？”

Johnny腹部的伤口尚未痊愈，不过已经结痂，Jack顺着他的心意用了他喜欢的正面体位，“因为这样能看清楚你脸上的每个表情”，他是这么说的，Jack很想知道他的脸皮到底有多厚。

Jack看了看那张永远阳光朝气蓬勃的俊脸，喘息着问“你还能怎么更努力？”

“嘻嘻，求我就告诉你。”

“那你还是自己留着吧。”

“不求我，喊声好听的也行。”

“⋯⋯”

“喊一声嘛，Jack。”

“⋯⋯喊什么？”Johnny毛刺刺的头在他颈窝里蹭来蹭去，像某种大型犬科，Jack忍不住心软问道。

“喊声老公听听。”

“⋯⋯你不要脸我还要。”

“别这样嘛。”Johnny握紧Jack的腰一边冲撞，一边继续在他身上蹭，要让Jack全身涂满自己味道似的，“虽然我是不会那么恶劣的用‘ 不喊就不给你’这种不入流的招数，但是如果你喊了的话，我可是会非常开心哦。”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯老公。”

“嗯嗯？刚刚有人出声了吗？”Johnny迷人的蓝眼睛笑嘻嘻的看着Jack。虽然很欠打，但是面对这么英俊的脸，Jack想他也是下不去手的。

“⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯⋯老公。”

“嗯，好像有蚊子在叫。”Johnny搔搔耳朵。

“你他妈去见鬼吧！”Jack忍无可忍，抬脚想把Johnny从身上踢下去。

“哈哈哈，宝贝儿别生气～老公我听到啦。”Johnny握住他抬高的腿，在光裸细瘦的小腿上亲了下，顺着Jack抬腰的动作狠狠顶入，把Jack操回床上。

“嗯⋯⋯”脱口而出的呻吟声让Jack的气势瞬间软了下去。

“Jack，爱你，爱到下辈子，哪怕我烧成灰，每一片灰烬也都会全心全意爱你！”

烦躁的怒火被措手不及的爱语浇灭了。Jack努力把心跳按回原来的位置，还是抑制不住丝丝缕缕的喜悦和甜蜜悄悄弥漫开，缠紧他。

“不要⋯⋯乱说话。”他气息不稳的用手覆在Johnny的唇上。对方似乎更兴奋了，舔了下他的手心，把他操的几乎说不出话。

 

16.

TJ的夜店开始试营业了。

Jack重新回到纽约为他庆祝。

“Jack！你回来真是太好了！”舞池里人潮涌动，TJ拉住Jack，激动的说，“我太开心啦，你看Johnny都傻笑一晚上了他也开心坏啦。”

开业当晚，店里人挤人生意意外的好。Johnny站在吧台里帮忙调酒，Jack看向他的方向，正被Johnny看到向他眨眼。Jack轻轻哼一声，低头含口酒。TJ问他准备呆多久，Jack不置可否，他自己也没想好，把国王向他施压的事说了。“王位有什么好，自己开心最重要。”TJ不以为然，以自己为例开导他，让TJ一脸幸福的男人适时向他们走了过来。TJ的腿已经卸下了石膏，但是保险起见，Curtis不会让他站太久，一直监督着他，把他抱到吧台边。

Jack陪TJ一起过去，Johnny也正在那里。

 

我回来了，我也真开心啊。

 

一个月后，试营业圆满结束，再仔细准备下就可以正式营业了。在正式营业之前，TJ向大家提议一起进行一次公路旅行，之后就要一门心思扑在店里，短时间都不外出了。

大家纷纷赞同。选了邻州的一处露营圣地，准备好后择日就驱车出发了。

四人轮流驾车。

Curtis坐在驾驶位，TJ坐他旁边，Johnny和Jack坐在后排。车内非常宽敞，出门前准备了丰盛的食物和饮料，足够一路吃吃喝喝一直到目的地。

TJ体贴Curtis开车辛苦，不断为他递饮料和零食，“老公，这个薯片好好吃，你尝尝。”伸手一片一片喂到Curtis口中，换来宠溺的笑。

Jack眼角抽搐一下，不明白TJ是怎么做到那么自然的把那个字眼说出口，隐隐有种不妙的预感。

果然，Johnny听到后又皱眉又干咳，不断用诸如“看看人家”，“你知道该怎么做了吧”这种眼神骚扰他。

Jack转头去看窗外的风景，眼不见为净。

“咳咳，”Johnny叹口气，小声咕哝，“算了，山不过来我还不能过去吗？老婆，来，喝水。”谄媚的笑着开瓶水给Jack喝。

Jack斜他一眼，把水接过来，没忍住被他逗笑了。

 

开了几个小时后，几人停在一处山清水秀的休息区下车休息。

“Jack，你看，那边有座教堂诶。”Johnny指着远处一座圆顶立十字架的建筑说。

“那有什么新鲜的。”

“这么偏僻的地方还有教堂，我们过去看看吧。”Johnny拉着他。Jack去不去无所谓，见Curtis和TJ也往教堂的方向走了过去，于是跟上他们。

建在山上的一处小教堂，占地不大，但是圣殿两旁的圆拱长廊非常漂亮。山里安静湿润，山上的教堂里也格外显得静谧安宁。圣殿里没有人，四周的光线穿过彩色玻璃落在一排排无人长椅上。

Jack此时终于发现好像有点不对劲，他们几人明明是出来游玩的，为什么都穿着西装呢？他回忆了一下，昨晚自己准备的明明不是这身衣服，早上起来Johnny递给他什么他就穿什么了。

然而身边的三个人完全没觉得哪里不对，TJ还好像很兴奋，脸颊浮着两团晕红。

这时，穿着黑袍的牧师从外走进来，见到他们笑着问：“是Storm先生吗？”

Johnny和Curtis点头回以微笑。

Jack奇怪的问Johnny，“你认识他？”

Johnny点点头。

“那我们可以开始了？”牧师问。

Jack心里隐隐浮上一个诡异的念头，他皱眉问：“开始什么？”

不等牧师开口，Johnny急忙回答：“Jack，你看，多巧这里有座教堂，多巧我们进来了，难道不做点什么吗？”

“我什么也不想做。”Jack说。

“别这样嘛，Jack，你看更巧的是我刚刚在外面捡了对戒指呢！”

“⋯⋯更更巧的是，里面还刻着我的名字是不是？”Jack翻个白眼。果然旁边的Curtis也拿出了一个精致的丝绒礼盒。

“哈哈哈，你怎么知道的，不愧是我要娶的人⋯⋯呃⋯⋯”Johnny说着自觉的住口了，定定回望住Jack漂亮的眼眸，脸上的神情越来越认真，“答应我吧，Jack。”他握住Jack的手。

Jack垂下眼，不说话了。

Johnny见状向牧师使个眼色。

“既然没有异议，那我们开始吧。”牧师开口道，“我在上帝面前请你们宣告，愿意和身旁的人共同进入神圣的婚姻生活吗？”

“我愿意。”

“我愿意。”

“我愿意。”

三人纷纷应答，Johnny看着闭口不答的Jack，几分紧张更多深情的等他的回答。

一时没人出声，教堂里安静得仿佛独立于世事之外，穹顶上的圣母像和天使慈悲的俯看着他们。

等待的时间越长越显得难捱，Johnny自暴自弃闭上了眼。

“⋯⋯我愿意。”

Johnny不可置信的睁开眼，旁边的人脸上淡淡笑容，白了他一眼。

“我就说哥哥会同意的吧⋯⋯”

“TJ⋯⋯”Jack扶额，他就知道有这个不争气的弟弟一份。

“好，我正式宣布你们结为夫⋯⋯夫，可以戴上戒指，亲吻对方了。”牧师笑着说。

像怕Jack反悔似的，Johnny迫不及待抓住他的手，像套袜子一样把Jack套住了。

“你急什么？”Jack又气又笑，看看旁边的Curtis和TJ不都是珍惜这个时间，珍重小心的戴上么。

“我怕你反悔么。”Johnny老实说，盯着Jack郑重的给他也戴上他们属于对方的证明。

然后是亲吻礼。

两对新人拥抱住自己的伴侣，缓缓彼此靠近，两人间的光线越来越少，终于四唇相贴。

 

“Jack，你真好。”Johnny牵着Jack的手从教堂里出来，亲了亲他手上的戒指。

“好啦，这下蜜月旅行可以正式开始啦。”TJ不小心又说漏嘴，被Jack瞪了一眼，笑嘻嘻继续道，“别生气嘛，哥哥，晚上还要洞房呢。”

Jack走到汽车边拉开副驾的车门说：“轮到我们坐前面了。”

Johnny和Curtis交换了一个眼神，互相恭喜对方。

Johnny大摇大摆坐上驾驶位向Jack道：“老婆，来点水喝。”

“你滚。”

 

 

End


End file.
